


Payback

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, seme Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna, sick and tired of Reborn's games on his mind, decides to take advantage of Reborn's hormonal teenage state as revenge. SemeTsuna. 27R</p><p>Posted under Metamorcy on fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post it here but since CU on FF made me cut out the smut, I'll place it here for others to come read the full version. 
> 
> By the way, I'm kinda proud of myself for making this work XD

At the age of twenty-two, Tsuna found himself feeling like he'd lived through everything. It was hard to not have this feeling when he'd lived such a crazy, disastrous life. From his wacky guardians that sometimes drove him nuts, and his idiotic father who didn't know when to stop whatever he was doing, to the rest of the world that just didn't make any sense. Of course, the top offender was none other than his ex-tutor-now-advisor Reborn. Reborn, the main culprit of all the madness in his days and the one who seemed to have plotted the entire idea, was the one person he couldn't control compared to everyone else.

As much as Tsuna cared for Reborn, the ex-sun Arcobaleno sometimes made him want to send the other far, far, _far_ away. Anywhere other than where he was at. But Reborn was smart, that was the issue, too smart and far too strong. Still, Tsuna couldn't help but let the hitman do whatever he wanted, to an extent, considering he knew that it was for the best. Not always, but most of the time. Reborn will always consider his ex-student and boss far above anyone else. That idea grew stronger after the entire Arcobaleno representative battle ordeal with the hitman getting the curse undone. At first, everyone thought they were going to grow up normally like any average human and that was what had happened…at first. But by the time they reached their third year, things began to change and it wasn't subtle. Each year that followed, the ex-Arcobaleno members would age by two to four years, their bodies easily shifting according to their new age. It was interesting to watch the supposed-adults grow back to normal, a normal they've desired for such a long time.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the thought as he signed his paperwork, keeping his mind drifting to distract himself. Now, with him being twenty-two, Reborn had the physical age of a sixteen-year-old, a teenager. And of course, there were some issues that followed with it. The teenage hitman was moody, grumpy towards everything, and his temper had sky-rocketed in the meantime. When possible, everyone simply avoided him wherever he was seen, not even Hibari or Bianchi got close. The only one brave enough was Tsuna, mainly because he could actually calm the hitman down enough to make sense of what was causing the mood and fix it. If something was wrong with Reborn, the brunet would be sent off in return.

The Vongola boss figured he was able to read Reborn better probably because of the fact they had been living under the same roof for such a long time. There was no doubt he had picked up some of Reborn's habits during those times like the coffee addiction or his desire to play some pranks. And in turn, Reborn picked up a few of his, though minor and almost unmentionable.

However, for the past few days, Reborn's temper had worsened by several degrees and anyone who dared to come too close was immediately shot at in retaliation. Tsuna tried to use his persuasion tactics towards the hitman, but this time they failed, the only reason being that the other refused to speak to him at all, something that had never happened before.

'How strange, really. This isn't like Reborn,' Tsuna rubbed the bottom of his chin, his mind thoroughly distracted from working on his documents. 'And just earlier today, he holed himself up in his room, not allowing anyone to get too close. How very odd.' Nodding to himself, he decided it was the time to investigate and find out what was really wrong with Reborn. Though he was certain it might cause more trouble on his end, he didn't like seeing Reborn like this. He wanted the usual one back, despite the asshole he was. Locking his office door behind him, he made his way down the hallway, passing by random maids who were cleaning the rooms, until he reached one that had been abandoned and it was clear as to why.

Shaking his head, the Vongola boss continued down the path until he reached a familiar door, his hand reaching up to knock. The sound echoed lightly and Tsuna could hear a shuffle from the other side, sheets from the bed, alerting the brunet that Reborn was still in bed. "Reborn, I need to talk to you."

"Dame-Tsuna, go away. I'm not interested in talking to you today." A short growl followed, but nothing else, making Tsuna sigh with worry. Carefully, he fiddled with the lock, popping it open, and pushed the door, making sure to dodge any bullets that were blasted his way. The room was dark, the curtains closed shut, and Tsuna's honey-colored eyes turned directly to the bundle wrapped tightly on the bed. Two dark eyes stared back, glaring angrily, and a hand reached out for his familiar gun that was resting on the nightstand. Tsuna, experienced with Reborn's fighting style, dashed forward, fast enough to dodge the first and second bullet and grab the hand to prevent anymore firing.

"Tsuna…" Another warning was spoken, the hitman immediately fighting back. The covers slipped off his shoulders, revealing creamy sun-kissed skin and black hair that was covered with sweat. The back ends were sticking to the neck, curving around like it was glued down. His breathing was ragged, a fast pace, and Tsuna blinked.

"Reborn? Are you sick?" The brunet felt the grip on the weapon slacken and managed to pry it off the gun, placing it down onto the bed stand with Leon. The fedora was resting there as well, almost as if it had been forgotten. The hitman collapsed back onto the bed, pulling the covers back up to reveal nothing, and rotated away from the brunet.

"No, you idiot."

Tsuna sighed, settling down onto the bed, and reached over to rub the palm of his hand into the spinal back. He felt the other stiffen at his touch first before he shivered against it, relaxing as he continued to press right into those pleasurable spots. He could feel the muscles relaxing, pushing towards the fingers as if demanding more. Smiling gently, Tsuna used his other hand and combined them both together to massage, perking up slightly when he heard a shaky moan. He shifted closer, enough that he could slip over Reborn's body to get a better look at the frame. A few more soft moans were heard and Tsuna chuckled, watching the expression carefully. That was until he spotted something unusually odd.

"Reborn…are you…" A deep redness began spread across his cheeks, clearly not expecting such a reaction. His eyes peered over the hitman's expression, noticing how flushed the face really was, the deep breathing, and even the narrowed eyebrows. The onyx eyes were half-lidded, glazed over as they peered out across the room, never making its way to meet Tsuna's own. There was sweat dripping down Reborn's neck, just beginning to soak the white button-up shirt that was already slipping off his shoulders and the normally spiky black locks were tilted downward. But the obvious budge in the pants was the clear give away. "O-Oh…"

The hitman didn't reply back, trying to control his breathing, and buried his face into the pillow in an effort to prevent himself from looking back. Tsuna continued to stare, his hands still resting against Reborn's back, unsure on what to do next. It was only at that moment that he finally realized why the hitman had been so adamant on turning him away as well as driving everyone else aside.

'Oh dear god, I feel stupid,' Reborn was currently a teenager, one that was rapidly growing due to the unraveling of the curse. And he was at the age when hormones ran rapidly and uncontrollably within. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to smack himself for his stupidity and he knew he had made things worse on Reborn's end by both the massage and finding out the truth. 'Well, it definitely explains his current mood for the past few days. He probably didn't want anyone to know in the first place. Ah, I'm going to be killed after this…'

Tsuna peered down at the obvious weakness in Reborn's form, never really seeing it before due to the ex-Arcobaleno's personality. Swallowing, he reached over and pressed his hands harder into the back, immediately feeling the hitman stiffen against him once more. Those eyes snapped to him in question, watching his every move like a hawk, before turning his attention away and to the pillow. The brunet continued his slow massage over the spinal cord, listening as the other let out a small shaky moan, and watched Reborn further bury his face into the comfortable pillow.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop that before something happens." He mumbled, letting out another low moan when those hands drifted further down, continuing its fine-point pressing.

The Vongola boss didn't reply, still mentally questioning why he was still doing this in the first place. It looked and sounded so stupid. 'Well, the fastest and easiest way to get rid of his little problem is to…Ah…' Redness dusted his cheeks at the thought of what could happen and finally understood what Reborn had meant. Sex…was the best way to get rid of Reborn's little problem. Tsuna slowed his pace, enough so that the hitman could catch his breath, and remained quiet on it. 'Well, never really thought that this would happen. Though…' His honey-colored eyes glowed a little with an orange hue as his thoughts began to drift, staring down at Reborn's currently prone form. A sinister smirk, something he had learned from both Reborn and Mukuro over the years, slipped onto his lips and he pulled one hand away to loosen his tie. 'Why not? I'll be killed either way, at least this way I get the last laugh.'

Keeping one hand on Reborn, he yanked his entire tie off and knowing that Reborn was still distracted from both his hand and his own hormones, Tsuna managed to grab the hitman's fingers. The hitman blinked in confusion, his mind slow in working out the situation, and by the time he did, it was too late. He growled. "Tsuna…" His eyebrows were narrowed, glaring hatefully at his ex-student, and peered up at his bounded hands that were connected to the bedpost. It was something he could easily slip himself out of, but it was the fact that Tsuna of all people had done this to him and without him knowing too that made him rage uncontrollably.

However, before he could speak any further, probably to scream some harmful words directed towards the brunet’s way, Tsuna reached for the bulge. Reborn managed to conceal a gasp, eyes widening by a fraction, but Tsuna knew better. After being around the hitman for so long, he had finally managed to read some of the assassin’s expressions even if just a little. It was better than nothing like when he had been younger. Tsuna tightened his hold and used his thumb to rub against the side, making sure to massage slowly for a better impact. The effect was instantaneous. The hitman leaned back against the bed as he tried to pull himself away, failing as he did so. His cheeks were clearly red now, and a soft moan slipped through his throat soon after. Tsuna, not wanting to waste any time and give the hitman the chance to turn this all around, quickly undid Reborn’s pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, revealing the hotness within. A hiss was heard, the cold air affecting the teenager, and Tsuna observed as the member twitched in response to the temperature change. He grinned and took hold.

“Tsuna…Don’t you dare…” Reborn growled as his eyes landed on Tsuna’s face and where the hands had fallen to. But the brunet didn’t give into the threat, knowing it was far too late to turn back now. That and he didn’t want to. His long fingers tightened around the member, feeling the hardness and warmth in-between, and gave it a good pump. “S-Shit…” Reborn hissed again, continuing to struggle with his bonds. It wouldn’t be too much longer before he was free and the Vongola boss knew that. Desperate about the complications he could earn afterwards, he quickened the pace he was going at; listening to the soft gasps, knowing that the pleasure Reborn was being faced with was doing its job. With that distraction, Tsuna continued to move the pants down, freeing the legs within and tossed the article of clothing to the floor. He could see it hit the ground and slide against the floor from the corner of his eyes. The boxers were next, leaving the hitman bare below to the world, no, to Tsuna’s eyes only. Reborn’s onyx pair continued to stare, never breaking contact, and despite the moans that broke through his lips, he continued to hold onto his strong grip over his body. He refused to allow such hormones and pleasure take him, control him like he was a doll and with Tsuna as the string holder. It would destroy his pride.

Thick opaque liquid built up at the tip of the member and the brunet slowed his hold, letting his forefinger touch the very tip. He gave a light tap, watching as the fluid attached to the bottom of his finger pad, before doing it again. Soon, his digit gently dug into the hole, listening as he felt Reborn shiver under his grip and release a loud gasp, flexing his body back at the sudden spark of pleasure that tormented him. He continued to work on that same spot, only watching more as the fluids leaked out. The hardness against the palm of his hand was hotter, much more so than when he had first taken hold, and smiled sinisterly to himself. “I take it that you’re pretty close, Reborn.”

“T-Tsuna…” The hitman moaned, buckling his hips for more of that friction, his body desiring it despite what his mind was demanding. Curse his hormones. Tsuna didn’t do anything to prevent those movements from the ex-Arcobaleno, allowing it to happen and watched as Reborn brought himself over. The burning heat and pressure within his abdomen continued to pile up to an unbearable sensation, craving release, to simply let go. And those eyes, Tsuna’s honey-colored eyes, they were staring over him so attentively, only making things worse. Reborn moaned, his arms struggling against the bonds without any thought on getting himself free, and gave one last thrust before giving a shake. “Ah…”

The Vongola boss blinked, a light redness darkening his cheeks as he watched his ex-tutor cum. His finger that was over the tip was immediately covered, the fluids shooting out, just missing Tsuna’s clean white shirt. He knew he would get scolded if anything got on it. His hand, still wrapped around the member, could feel it going soft, the tension that was once there disappearing. Not saying anything, his eyes trailed up, going over the covered chest where sweat was making its appearance to the facial expression Reborn held. The hitman was absolutely flustered, his breathing ragged and short, desperately trying to catch his breath and failing. If it was colder in the room, Tsuna swore there would be puffs of steam in front of those lips.

‘Well, at least one problem is done…’ Tempted to sigh, he knew better to. After all, he now had _his_ little problem. Just watching Reborn and playing with his body caused a reaction within his own. It couldn’t be helped, not like this. Swallowing, his eyes trailed down to his own pants, spotting a familiar bulge trying to make its way out. ‘Dammit, fix one thing and end up with another.’

Despite his slight problem, Tsuna didn’t move from his position over Reborn’s smaller frame and hummed gently to himself. Taking a deep breath, he leaned further over, moving closer to Reborn’s face. It was clear that the hormones were still battling the teen within, those onyx eyes clouded over with lust and desire. Tsuna knew Reborn wanted more pleasure…so why not? Closing the distance, Tsuna sealed their lips together, well aware of the hitman going rigid in surprise. It was a simple brush of the lips, nothing more. The brunet refused to allow it to go any longer, knowing very well about Reborn’s talents in the sex business. Tsuna’s lips trailed downwards, placing light kisses along the neck, while letting his hands drift upwards to free the other from his shirt. Due to the bonds, it couldn’t go anywhere, but it didn’t matter. Reborn was completely naked. But Vongola Decimo wasn’t paying any attention to that. No, he was listening to those delight gasps of pleasure. He slowly let his kisses move to the left ear, biting down on the bottom lobe and pulled down. His teeth dug gently into the flesh and when he pulled away, he gave a lick.

Reborn shivered at the touch, able to feel that warm appendage move up from the bottom to the top of his ear. His toes curled and his legs, wanting to grab something, ended up twisting around Tsuna’s back, hooking together. He could already tell that his body was reacting to Tsuna’s ministrations. ‘Damn these hormones!’

Licking his lips, Tsuna placed gentle kisses down the neck line, enjoying the sight of Reborn shuddering at his touches. It was amazing how the hitman could give such an…adorable expression. The brunet almost snorted at that, he knew he shouldn’t be having such terrible thoughts about the other, not when after this little incident Reborn will definitely be taking his revenge on him. His fingers drifted down the chest, scratching lightly against the skin, and watched as red marks sprouted through the sun-kissed color. They continued to trail down, pass Reborn’s member, and to the entrance far below. The moment Tsuna touched it, Reborn jumped in retaliation.

“D-Don’t you dare.” He hissed, yet didn’t move away from the touch, his legs still hooked around Tsuna’s back.

The brunet simply ignored the growl, teasing the hole with glee as he circled around the edges. He could already tell the other was tense at his actions, watching him carefully through frustrated eyes. “Are you sure about that? Your body says otherwise.” Reborn didn’t dare speak on that subject and let out a small moan when Tsuna leaned over to kiss along the collarbone. His teeth grazed over the soft skin and made his way to the corner were the shoulder and neck met to bite down. A hiss and a wince revealed itself onto the hitman’s expression, not believing he had actually allowed someone to mark him like this, it was the first time. None of his previous lovers or one night stands were allowed to leave marks on him.

It was then that there was some shuffling to the side, alerting the two on the bed of an extra presence in the room. Tsuna peered up questionability and blinked. “Leon?”

The chameleon flicked his tongue outward towards the two before leaning over to push something across the table. It was a small bottle, its name unreadable since it was dark, but it was clear that Leon wanted Tsuna to grab it. Reborn made a few grumbles under his breath and watched quietly as his ex-student sat up to reach over for the item. All he needed to see was the label to understand what it’s about.

“Leon…” Reborn growled out angrily, betrayal revealing itself in his eyes. It was a small bottle of lube. Where it had come from, he wasn’t sure. His partner just flicked his tongue at him before pulling back.

Tsuna cradled the item with a smirk before turning to the teenager below his waist. “I guess it’s pretty clear what Leon wants. It would be rude to deny him of such a wish.” He popped the cap open and immediately poured the clear liquid onto his right hand before tossing the bottle away. His fingers, fully lubricated, slipped down to Reborn’s entrance and instantly pushed a single digit slowly inside. The hitman winced and shifted back, letting a few strings of curses slip out. He went back to concentrating on his bonds and just as he got the second last knot undone, Leon hopped off the nightstand to crawl his way up Reborn’s nude frame.

The cold limbs touching his burning skin sent shivers down his spine and he watched through half-lidded eyes as the lizard went up to his tied hands. Tsuna continued to work down below, pushing the finger deeper into the heat, searching for that bundle of nerves deep within. However, his eyes couldn’t help but stare upwards at the scene before him. Leon had transformed himself, much to Reborn’s dismay, into a green rope that attached itself around his partner’s hands, taking place of the previous bondage that was previously there. Reborn blinked and he growled again, “Leon, you bastard…”

With the chameleon there, the hitman had no chance of escaping unless he wanted to hurt his partner, something he wanted to avoid. This left Tsuna all the chances and time he needed to have to stretch the ex-Arcobaleno. His second digit pushed in, slowly scissoring around that tight circle of muscles in an effort to open it up. He did it slowly so there wouldn’t be much pain and, regardless of his effort, the brunet continued to search for the prostate. Of course, his inexperience in sex was showing itself. He had his clumsy moments were he fumbled with a movement or his hand slipped. That was, until he found that pleasing spot.

“A-Ah!” Reborn’s back arched, a small wave of pleasure making its way up his spine at that brush of touches. It was weak, but that small sound was enough to alert Tsuna he had found it. The hitman’s eyes were closed up, trying to control himself before he lost it, but when the brunet hit that spot right on this time, he could feel himself unraveling. It felt absolutely wonderful, a pleasure he hadn’t felt for ages, and it was clear the brunet was going to be hitting his prostate directly from now on. And Tsuna did, with such accuracy that it left him purely breathless. “S-Shit!”

The pace inside him quickened and he was able to feel those fingers moving around. He hadn’t noticed the third one slipping in, adding to the building up of pressure. All that mattered to him was the pleasure that was rapidly pounding into those glands. Without even realizing, moans and choked screams passed through his lips, and his legs had tightened around Tsuna’s back to pull him in closer. His toes curled across the brunet’s back, his body easily being manipulated by those fingers inside. However, he didn’t get to dwell on that pleasure for long when Tsuna suddenly retracted those digits back, pulling out all the way with a sharp ‘pop’.

This gave Reborn the chance to clear his mind, hazy with the constant attack. His head fell side to side in an effort to move and he continued to take quick respirations, unable to calm his body down. The pooling warmth at the pit of his abdomen was still burning within, demanding to be released. He could hardly think, only able to think about wanting more, and peered down at his boss, Tsuna.

The brunet simply stared for a few moments, a light tint of red on his cheeks at the sight before him. He wanted to record this wonderful moment, the sight of seeing his ex-tutor completely dazed, desiring and moaning, it was such a beautiful sight. Licking his lips, he knew very well what was to happen next and began to unbuckle the belt around his waist. It didn’t take a genius to know. The slacks were undone, the briefs pushed downward to release his own throbbing mass. He was already hard, just playing with Reborn’s body and watching him had set him off, unable to stop himself at the various thoughts that flooded his mind. His eyes trailed upwards to look straight into the hitman’s before giving a small smile in reassurance, knowing very well that after today, he was a dead man. Carefully, he positioned himself at the entrance and pushed inwards.

Reborn let out a small, almost silent whimper as he felt the hot mass pushing inside, stretching him further than what three fingers could do. But Tsuna did everything carefully, making sure to slowly work his way through the tight ring of muscles, not wanting to harm the other, much less damage was done. It gave Reborn plenty of time to adjust, knowing very well there was nothing he could do to stop the other from taking him. He could only give in and accept what was happening to him. A few spikes of pain pulsated here and there, but other than that, the hitman was tempted to shove Tsuna deep inside to end this torture. He wanted that fast pace again, his hormones already on full blast.

Before long, it was over, Tsuna buried deep all the way and simply sat still to watch Reborn’s reaction. He moaned softly when the hitman’s internal muscles tightened around his organ, that unbearable heat curling around him. It was so delightful. Slowly, he leaned over on top of the other, one hand on the hip to steady Reborn while the other was just below the right arm to help keep himself still.

“T-Tsuna…” The teen moaned out and Tsuna got the message deep within it.

_Go!_

And he followed the unspoken command, pulling out slightly before shoving himself deep within. Reborn jolted at the sudden push, letting something that was almost akin to a scream slip from his throat. He groaned at the sudden spike of pleasure that waved over his entire form, his eyes rolling back, and yanked Tsuna closer to him, unknowingly driving the other deeper. The brunet growled loudly in response and continued at a pace that was even in rhythm. He was concentrating more so on Reborn’s expression, enjoying it immensely as he watched his ex-tutor moan and scream out loud. Leon appeared unaffected by everything, remaining in the same position, and continued to hold Reborn’s hands back.

“T-Tsuna! Right t-there!” Reborn called out and arched his back further the moment Tsuna hit that spot directly. The brunet, despite doing all the work, just gave a grin, clearly happy in his position. He made sure to aim the same area, slamming straight into it over and over again. It was clear that he was driving Reborn crazy from pleasure and felt those snug walls tightening around him at each one. Tsuna moaned softly in reaction, quickening his pace to feed his own desire. He could hear the sounds of flesh hitting against flesh, but his eyes remained on his ex-tutor, almost like he was recording everything deep within his memories. Just watching Reborn fall apart made him feel high, enjoying everything immensely.

“Do you like this, Reborn?” Tsuna whispered as he leaned forward, resting his lips against the ear. Despite his movements, he continued to pound deep within, driving the hitman further into the bed, and shifted as he licked Reborn’s ear almost seductively. Since he was so close, he could feel the other shivering at his touch, moaning loudly.

“S-Shit! M-My hands!” Another moan broke through, almost screaming out loud, and Reborn’s resistance against Leon strengthened as desire overwhelmed him.

Tsuna gave a small huff. “So that you can resist? No way,” He buried his face into the crook of Reborn’s neck, giving a bite at the very center. Sucking painfully hard, he could feel Reborn’s body jumping in response, digging deeper. He could taste the delightful salt on the skin, licking it, well aware that he was getting magnificent responses in return. “You know, you look…kinda cute like this.”

“S-Shut up!” Reborn bit down on his bottom lip to prevent anymore sounds, but failed in the end the moment Tsuna hit his prostate again. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack soon by how fast it was beating, sweat clinging to his body like an extra sheet. “Oh, right there!”

Tsuna complied, not minding the demands, well aware that Reborn’s awareness of his situation kept fading in and out. His breathing deepened as he tried to catch a breath, his pace picking up once more when Reborn squeezed down on him. The pleasure he felt was growing, building up within him, and he knew that at any moment it would be released. “Ha, not bad…for my first time.” No understandable response came from the other and Tsuna persisted on, not minding. His movements continued to get faster to the point where he knew he was close to the end and by the squeezing coming from the other, he knew Reborn was, too. But he didn’t stop, enduring, and let out a loud moan soon after. Reborn’s eyes were closed up, consumed by the feelings of pleasure, and his body shook. Within moments, that buildup of heat came to its highest point, exploding. Both moaned out as they came, Tsuna spilling deep inside the hitman while the other over his chest. Reborn shivered as he did so, taking a deep breath as he felt a droplet of sweat slide down his cheek, while the brunet continued to thrust to draw out his orgasm. The fluids stuck where they landed, almost like glue, and Tsuna eventually collapsed on top.

The hitman made a displeased grunt, but didn't move, still trapped in his position. Tsuna, on the other hand, managed to gather enough strength to lift himself up, giving more room for his ex-tutor to breathe since he was no longer pressing down on the ribs. His honey-colored eyes watched with a slight tint of orange as Reborn's own rolled back just slightly, observing the deep breathing the other was exhibiting. He chuckled in amusement; he had exhausted the hitman, almost to his breaking point, but not enough to lose consciousness just yet. Leaning over, he peered over Reborn's face, taking in the flushed cheeks and sweat-covered forehead.

Without much thought, his right hand reached forward to wipe the brow, pushing the strands of black hair back. Their eyes connected for a moment before Tsuna sealed their lips together for a kiss. There was a small surprised sound from the back of Reborn's throat, not expecting a kiss considering the nature of their little exploit. But he went along, opening his mouth wide enough to allow entrance, too tired to resist. He could feel Tsuna's tongue diving into the hot cavern of his mouth, touching spots he had never allowed anyone else to do. It was weird and awkward, Reborn could tell by the inexperience and mess-ups the tongue made against his own. Still, he let it go, too tired to actually think or do anything else. A small moan slipped through him when Tsuna managed to hit a soft, pleasing site, returning the kiss back slowly.

Tsuna pulled back, breaking the kiss with a small strand of saliva between as the only connection before snapping. Licking his lips, he gave a fond smile. "Get some rest, Reborn. You have a mission later tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," The hitman huffed, closing his eyes as he frowned. Tsuna pulled away, allowing the other room to move, and Leon eventually transformed back into his original form. Reborn's hands fell down, finally free at last, but didn't move to get some feeling back. The little lizard gave a fond lick against his master's left cheek and crawled back up to his spot on the nightstand, curling back around the fedora. Reborn gave a small growl towards his partner, still sore about the betrayal, but pushed it back into his mind. He rolled over, turning away from his boss, and gave a deep huff. "I won't forgive you for this."

"I know," Tsuna chuckled fondly. "I expected that reaction. Well, I guess I better head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

There was a momentary pause as Reborn curled up around the blankets to pull everything around him. It looked funny to the brunet considering the hitman's real age, but during that moment, he really appeared like a child. "No, you can stay here. I'm not rude enough to kick you out."

Tsuna paused in his movement, raising an eyebrow in question. "Really? You sure?"

"Yes, stay, but if you start hogging the covers, I'm kicking you out."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna pulled off any clothes that would get in his way and pulled the covers back slightly to let himself in. He buried deep underneath, observing Reborn for a moment before reaching forward, giving the hitman a small back massage. Feeling the other move towards him, he chuckled and stopped after a while, knowing he had relaxed the other well enough to fall asleep. The weak, even breathing from his tutor was well enough to alert him of that. Slowly, he too drifted off, exhaustion slamming into him, and closed his eyes. He just hoped that tomorrow he wouldn't die.

Well, it was up to Reborn after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a question: Should I make an sequel to this? Not sure. I guess it depends on how many people actually like this.


End file.
